


A Date

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I will fight you if you try to disagree with me, Kieran is Filipino, M/M, Trans Male Character, and their horses, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Javier wants to take Kieran fishing, wanting to get to know him and have some quiet time together.This is a oneshot gift for Lei on Tumblr. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ https://poouri.tumblr.com/





	A Date

One day, Kieran and Arthur went fishing. They left camp for a few hours and came back with a big haul, Kieran’s face glowing. He looked genuinely happy. About a week later, Javier took Arthur fishing with him, they had a good time but Arthur didn’t catch much. 

Now, Javier wonders if it’s a good idea to take Kieran fishing. Dutch says he cannot go away from the camp, however there were no questions asked when he went with Arthur. 

“Duffy.” Javier addresses the younger Filipino man.

“Oh? Yeah?”

“Wanna go fishing?” Javier’s husky voice welcoming and warm. He’s calm, full well knowing Kieran is harmless. 

He watches Kieran’s expression decide if he’s joking or not. Finally, Kieran smiles sweetly, nodding vigorously. He jumps up from his spot at the scout campfire, tossing the last of his cigarette and jumping on Branwen. “Anywhere you want! Lead the way.”

Javier pats Boaz on her neck, adjusting to the saddle and rides out, Kieran behind him. They start a casual conversation, talking about the goings-on around camp and little things they like. They steer into what they’re going to do with all the fish[besides eating it of course].

“I like my fish with mole on it.”

“Mole-ayy?”

“It’s a sauce, with chocolate in it. Best on fish, and I love it. How about you?” 

“I liked eating inihaw na tilapia with my mammy when I was a kid. I ate it a lot with chili soy sauce an--”

“Mmmmmm~ that sounds amazing.” Javier chuckled. “Sorry, please continue. Tilapia you said?”

“Uh, yeah! ‘S a fish from my childhood.”

_ That’s cute. _ Javier smiles, briefly looking back at Kieran. 

A soft blush spreads across the younger man’s face. They rode longer without talking, Kieran pets Branwen’s neck and looking around the region. “Javier, where did you learn how to fish?”

“Hosea taught me a while ago. Around when Little Jack was born. Learned from a master, so I’ve been pretty good ever since.”

“I learned from my mammy and pappy. Mostly my pappy but my mammy was very talented. She was crazy strong too, don’t wanna mess with her.”

“You have a good connection with your parents?”

“Nah, not anymore. Mammy died when I was little and pappy kinda lost his way comin’ to America.” Javier gives a hum of acknowledgement, understanding that his father might be kind of a difficult topic.

They rode all the way to Elysian Pond in the west of New Hanover, Javier set up a small camp and left Boaz to graze. “Thought this would be a great spot to get away from the heat and so many people…” 

Kieran let his horse to graze too, watching her nuzzle Boaz. He smiles sweetly at Javier. “Thank you for taking me out here. I don’t get to explore much.”

“That’s because everyone’s being a paranoid bitch.” Javier beckoned Kieran to follow him to the water. “Show me how well you fish.

* * *

A few hours pass, the two catch many fish but don’t at all talk. Kieran alone with his thoughts and Javier trying his damn best not to stare. He can’t help it, the Duffy boy may be ugly as all fuck, but he’s also cute. In fact, ever since he trimmed his beard and got new clothes, he hasn’t been _ that _ugly. 

“You like orange?” Javier gestures to Kieran’s flannel patterned shirt.

“O-oh, yeah. I do.” He smiles, looking down at his shirt. “It was mammy’s favorite colour, holds a special spot in my heart.”

“Yeah, in _México_, we have flowers called marigolds. They are a beautiful orange that looks like gold. On _Dia de Los Muertos_, we lead our family members from the graveyard to our homes with marigold petals.”

“Yeah… that sounds awful pretty. My favorite flower is waling-waling. ‘S pink with dots on ‘em.” Kieran smiles to himself, reeling in his last fish. “Want me to make a fire?”

“_ Sí, por favor. _” Javier smiles, sitting on the grass by the pond, lighting a cigar.

With the sun setting, their small camp has the hue of romanticism. Kieran hums to himself, glancing towards Javier until the older man stands and walks towards the fire. “Hey.” Kieran looks at Javier through his eyelashes. 

“Hey…” Javier blows out smoke, offering him the cigar. Kieran accepts, puckering his lips to the havana. He seductively glances sideways at Javier as he blows the smoke out.** _ Holy shit, could he be any more attractive??_ **

“I, uhhh,” Kieran starts, swallowing his words. His eyes dart to Javier’s face, he sucks on his lower lip as he avoids eye contact. “Um.. I have whiskey, i-if you want some.”

Javier starts cooking some fish, taking a swig from the bottle, making strong eye contact with Kieran. “Come here.”

Kieran scoots around the fire until his thigh is pressed against Javier’s. They don’t talk, just eat and drink until their bellies are warm and full. Kieran lays on his back smiling at nothing, the stars, possibly. Javier just looks down at him, licking his lips. 

“Thanks for taking me out.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” 

Kieran smiles sweetly, slowly reaching a hand up to the back of Javier’s neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. They don’t dare breathe, worried that they’d turn each other off. When break away, their breath is quieter than the hum of the fire. Javier kisses him again, rougher this time. He climbs atop Kieran, grinding down on his groin. 

“A-ah… wait.. Javi…” 

“S-sorry.” Javier sits up, breathing hard. He just sits, slowly and subtly grinding on Kieran again. “W-will you…?”

“Yer goin’ too fast for me, Javi..” Kieran hides his red face, his ears still visible. 

Javier sucks in a breath, kissing the tops of Kieran’s ears, softly saying sweet nothings. He goes to get up, but an eager hand grips his waist, forcing him back down. A soft moan comes from Javier’s throat. “Will you..?”

Kieran bites his lip, pulling the other man down to lay on him. “No… No, I don’t want to. Not tonight.” He slowly rubs Javier’s back, humming softly. 

“You wanna go to sleep?” Javier softly asks, running his fingers through the other’s hair. 

“Mm, sure.” Kieran sits up, attempting to stand up with Javier in his arms. They laugh a little bit when Javier falls onto his arse. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Javier rolls out his cot in the tent, next to Kieran’s. They look at each other through the dim fire light. “Can I kiss you again?”

Kieran nods, moving forward. Javi softly plants a kiss on his lips, enjoying how they feel and how Kieran’s hand comes up to rest on his chest. The hand goes to his waist and pulls him close. “Will you spoon me?” He asks in the most innocent tone. 

Javier smiles, turning Kieran around and holds him close. “I want to tell you something.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m…” His voice drops as he nuzzles Kieran’s neck, getting a giggle out of him. “I’m trans.” Nothing is said, but a hand combs Javier’s fingers together. Kieran leans further onto Javier, relaxing every muscle in his body. “You cool with that?”

“Of course. You’re still a strong an’ handsome man. What you told me doesn’t change that.” 

Javier plants another kiss on Kieran’s neck, snuggling closer. “You’re pretty strong too, you know. Don’t let the others push you around.”

“I just want Dutch to trust me…”

“He never will.” Javier pauses. “But you are pretty strong, Kieran, you’re also very kind. Don’t let one factor out the other. Show that fucker Bill that being kind isn’t a weakness.” 

“Oh, I’m fine with Bill. I just ignore him.”

“I’ll cut off his fucking fingers is he tries to touch you.”

Kieran laughs at that, _ his laugh deep and vigorous _. “Please do.”


End file.
